


Talking body

by galexyzalex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Power Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Top Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galexyzalex/pseuds/galexyzalex
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima can't help the way their hearts beat for one another.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	Talking body

Slowly, Tsukishima leaned in and connected their lips. His hands gently rested under the fabric of Yamaguchi's skirt, his thigh smooth, and partly rough depending on where his hand was placed. He knew the rough surface too well. Cuts. 

"Are you kissing me out of...I don't know, is this a momentary thing?" Yamaguchi asked, "Because...my house is always an option if you...need relief."

Tsukishima sighed, feeling himself grow hard in his jeans. And apparently, Yamaguchi felt it too, by the change of his expression. 

"Would you mind?" Tsukishima asked, "I think my body is heating up."

"Lies..." Yamaguchi laughed, "Your dick is poking me." 

Tsukishima blushed, standing up, Yamaguchi still wrapped around himself. 

"Do you mind getting down while we walk?" 

"Yeah," Yamaguchi stood, "But believe me, you'll be holding me for the next hour or two, you fucking asshole."

Something about aggressive Yamaguchi made Tsukishima grow more in his pants if that was even possible beyond this point. 

"I'm not sure you actually understand how good you look in that skirt," Tsukishima pointed out, "I almost came in my pants when we were arguing earlier. You were swearing and getting so fucking mad, and your skirt..."

Yamaguchi blushed, "You get hard over me in a skirt and when I get angry with you?" 

"Oh god..." Tsukishima gasped, "Am I a total freak?"

"No, and shut the fuck up. Let's just get this fucking done. You've got me in a rush now." 

Tsukishima walked behind Yamaguchi, still holding his hand and practically getting dragged. 

But he didn't complain. Not when Yamaguchi's ass was right in front of him, somehow getting prettier by each step. 

They were actually doing it...

Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima on the bed, straddling him after a second and attacking his neck.

"Oh, God..." Tsukishima moaned, "Are you a bottom?" 

"Take a guess, you moron," Yamaguchi hissed. Admittedly, he was getting too into this whole 'I get horny when you get mad' aspect. But hey, Tsukishima seemed content enough.

Without a warning, Yamaguchi pulled his lips away from Tsukishima's neck, instead, looking at his mouth instead. 

"What?" Tsukishima asked, becoming self-conscious. "Is there something on my face?" 

"No..." Yamaguchi smiled, "You're symmetrical." 

Tsukishima chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...you're really attractive." 

"Oh...really? You mean that?" 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, "I'm literally dry humping you, I'm pretty sure we have moved past this part, yeah?" 

"I...I never imagined you so bold during sex," Tsukki pointed out. 

"You imagined this?" 

"Well...d-didn't you?" 

Yamaguchi smiled, "I think I did." He pressed a light kiss to Tsukishima's lips, before pressing a single finger down his chest, stopping at his waistband. "Do you mind?" 

"What are you uh...going to do?" Tsukishima asked. "I don't want to pressure you into doing anything..."

"Shut up, Tsukishima." Yamaguchi grinned to himself, wondering when their characteristics changed. How their roles were suddenly reversed. 

Re-emerging from his inner thoughts, Yamaguchi slowly, painfully slowly, pulled down Tsukishima's pants. He felt butterflies and curiosity build in the pit of his stomach. 

"Oh..." Yamaguchi whispered, the size of Tsukishima being so far from what he imagined, he wondered whether this was a dream or reality. 

"What? Is it weird?" Tsukishima asked, covering himself up with both hands. 

"No! You're...so much...bigger than I pictured..."

Tsukishima's face heated, "Oh..."

Again, without bothering to vocalise his next move, he slowly licked a strip up Tsukishima's shaft, kitten-licking the tip and watched with content as precome sputtered out. 

"So fucking pretty..." He whispered to himself. Fascinated by Tsukishima's cock, and yet, having no shame in admitting that to anyone but himself. "So big." 

Yamaguchi took around half of his length, four and a half inches, into his mouth and began hollowing his lips, while sucking and licking everywhere. 

He watched enough porn to know this was how guys liked it. And with Tsukishima above him letting such lovely noises escape his mouth, and his fingers curled through Yamaguchi's hair softly. 

Until he began pulling harder, and Yamaguchi let a moan out himself. 

"Oh god, pull my hair harder," He pleaded, "Please?" 

Tsukishima, although confused, did as he was told. He threw his head back once Yamaguchi began going down on him again, while his fingers threaded and pulled his hair. 

"So good, so good..." Tsukishima moaned, "Wait, stop, can you get off me." 

Yamaguchi quickly got off and wiped his mouth, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. But...I was about to come. Don't you, uh...want me to, like, you know..."

"If we can't use the words, I don't think we're mature enough to do it." 

Tsukishima slapped a hand over his forehead, "Are we going to have sex or just get off by giving one another head?" 

"Good boy. And we're having sex if you want." Yamaguchi agreed, "I'd rather my first time be with someone I trust." 

Something about knowing Yamaguchi being a virgin, made Tsukishima go crazy. He quickly moved to his bedside table, Yamaguchi still on his lap, and took his condoms and lube out. Lazily throwing them somewhere on the bed. 

"Are you hard?" Tsukishima asked. 

"Fuck yeah I am," Yamaguchi smirked. Climbing off his friend's lap and off the bed to slide down his underwear. 

Much to Tsukishima's surprise, black panties were thrown to the floor, and Yamaguchi casually jumped back to his lap. 

"You...wore panties?" Tsukishima asked, almost in a daze. 

"Yeah, I forgot to show you. I'm glad I now know you hadn't been looking up my skirt," Yamaguchi laughed, "I'll have to show you them sometime...or, uh, not..." 

Tsukishima hesitated, before letting his hand grab and gently squeeze Yamaguchi's bare ass. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Tsukishima asked, "I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you."

Yamaguchi smiled, "You aren't."

Suddenly, Yamaguchi reached behind him and grabbed the bottled lube, chucking it beside Tsukishima and grinning. 

Considering how their friendship was literally almost ended that morning, they were strangely happy. 

"Do you know what to do?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"Yeah, I...I researched last night, actually," Tsukishima blushed, "Have you done everything you need?" 

Yamaguchi nodded. 

So after a deep breath and a few reassuring kisses, Tsukishima lubed his finger and gently circled it around Yamaguchi's hole, before easing a single finger inside.

It felt...strange, Yamaguchi couldn't tell whether or not he enjoyed the feeling. It was probably too early to tell.

"How does it feel?" Tsukishima asked, "Because this is a beautiful sight." 

Yamaguchi blushed, "Thank you...and it feels really weird. Kind of-" Suddenly, it began feeling nice. He moaned out, desperate for another finger. "More, add another." 

Tsukishima grinned, enthused by the response he received. He pulled out his finger, again, coating another few with lube, his second finger, alongside the first slipped in easily. 

"Shit, that one was so loose..." Tsukishima groaned, growing harder himself. To him, it felt nice. Pleasing someone else, especially when that person was Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi's head was faced to the roof, eyes shut profoundly. By this point, he was riding Tsukishima's fingers, and almost screaming once the third, and final finger was entred. 

"Is it too much?" Tsukishima asked, "I can stop?" 

"No! No...k-keep going, oh god, that feels...f-fucking amazing, Tsukki-you're so hot," Yamaguchi moaned. 

Tsukki smiled, "Shut up, I love you." 

Yamaguchi, for the second, ignored Tsukki's comment. They've exchanged 'I love you's' before. But this was different, Yamaguchi was getting fingered, and Tsukishima was blurting shit out momentarily. Clearly, he was out of it. 

Despite him not wanting to think about it, Yamaguchi got uncomfortable knowing Tsukishima wasn't going to be with him, anyone. Possibly never again. 

So he tried doing it while it lasted. 

"Alright, I'm ready." Yamaguchi kneeled above Tsukishima for a second so the fingers could be replaced with something bigger. "Have you ever had sex?" 

"No, I never have," Tsukishima smiled, "Why are you asking?" 

"Well...a condom?" 

Tsukishima blushed, "You...want me to go without?" 

"Is that a problem?" Tadashi asked, "I figured it would feel better. And since neither of us have done this, why don't we? No risks." 

"Oh...you're right, let's do that." Tsukishima blushed for a second, his hand gently caressing Yamaguchi's jaw before connecting their lips softly. "I really like you." 

Yamaguchi nodded, before pulling away and smiling anxiously. He was desperate at this point. And he was hard, needless to say. 

Catching onto Yamaguchi's desperate needs, he coated himself, cringing at the slight cold it brought.

"Are you ready?" Tsukishima asked, for the millionth time. 

"Yeah...but hold my hand," Yamaguchi whispered. He was thankful Tsukki knew the concept of consent and used it properly. 

Their hands intertwined, as Yamaguchi slowly eased down on Tsukishima's cock. Taking it slowly, and slighting uncomfortable by the immense pressure the filling of being so full brought. 

"Just stay still," Yamaguchi directed, "It doesn't hurt, but I need to get used to the feeling..."

"Ok...I'm sorry," Tsukishima muttered, "Tell me when you want me to move. And don't worry...it will feel so fucking good, you need to give it a second." 

"Don't say sorry...and...I...I know." 

They waited a few minutes, maybe three or four. Until it felt good again and Yamaguchi pulled himself up and fell back down abruptly. 

Tsukishima choked out a groan, "Fuck!" 

"Oh, my god..." Yamaguchi whispered. Already fastening up his pace and feeling nothing but lust, "You fill me so well, holy fuck...go fucking faster!" 

Tsukishima did as he was told, "Like this?" His thrusts met with Yamaguchi, the only sound being heard being their skin slapping together. 

Suddenly, Yamaguchi's hand released from Tsukishima, and instead, landed on his chest. Inching towards his neck, until it was wrapped around. 

"Fuck!" Tsukishima screamed, "Do it. Fucking choke me!" 

Yamaguchi did. Harder, and continued fucking himself down on Tsukishima. It was hell, knowing this would end as soon as it started. 

Tsukishima flipped them over at one point, his hand holding Yamaguchi's waist softly while he pressed their lips together again. Keeping it sensual, but sweet. 

"I can't believe how beautiful you are," Tsukishima praised, his finger softly touching Yamaguchi's jaw until his fingers were pressed into his mouth. 

Yamaguchi moaned, "Tsukki...go faster, I'm about to fucking come, hurry up!" 

Thirty seconds later, both boys came. Come spurting all over one another, as they fell into the mess panting. 

Tsukishima-still on top of-Yamaguchi rested his head in the crook of his neck. Pecking his neck softly every so often. 

"That felt amazing..." Tsukishima whispered, "I can't believe we've never done this before." 

Yamaguchi nodded, "Yeah...first and last time." 

"What do-oh...I'm gonna miss you a shit load..."

Tsukishima sighed, his hand around Yamaguchi suddenly becoming much tighter. Almost saying without words, how he never wanted to let go. 

Suddenly Tsukishima's began dinging. Calls and texts coming through senselessly. 

He grabbed his phone lazily, before answering. 

"Hello?" Tsukishima mumbled. 

"Tsukki! Where the fuck did you go? Suga and I have been looking around for you! Have you found Yams?" Nishinoya asked, seemingly out of breath. 

Tsukishima closed his eyes, mentally slapping himself in the face, "I...I went home, and Yamaguchi..." 

Yamaguchi shook his head, mouthing 'no.'

"Yams isn't with me. I couldn't find him! I think he went out of town with his mom, actually..." Tsukki lied, horribly. 

"Shit, I wish he could have told us. How did you find that out?" 

"I went by his house...he had a note on his bed." 

"How did you get in his bedroom?" 

Tsukishima groaned, "Noya, can we please talk later? Yamaguchi is fine, and I...I'm trying to jerk off!" 

Nishinoya suddenly began laughing, "That explains your heavy breathing...I bet you're thinking of, Yams, right?" 

"Yes, Nishinoya! I am thinking of fucking Tadashi while I jerk off, can _I_ please go now?"

"Yeah...sorry..." 

Tsukishima hung up his phone, chucking it elsewhere and falling back into Yamaguchi's body. "You smell good..." 

It took a second, but suddenly, Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi was sobbing softly. 

He began playing with his hair, "What's wrong?" 

"Oh..." Yamaguchi whispered, "Nothing...I don't know." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I...Tsukki, you told me you l-loved me..." 

Tsukishima sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't-" 

"-Don't say sorry! I just...I want you to know that I love you as well. But I can't act on it. Not when I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll see you again..." Yamaguchi admitted, "I don't know what to do. I've never...loved someone as much as I loved you." 

"You do love me?" Tsukki asked, "Are you seriously still leaving? After...what just happened between us?" 

Yamaguchi sat up suddenly, "What do you mean?" 

Tsukishima met his eyes, "I didn't think you would leave after this? We just..." 

"You had sex with me so I wouldn't leave?"

"No!" Tsukishima whispered, "I did this because I love you and I want to be with you...and...I guess I wasn't sure if you would leave after this. Because you have to stay. You're my best friend. The love of my life..."

Yamaguchi leaned in slowly, pecking Tsukki before sighing, "I'm leaving, and I'm sorry, but I am."

Tsukki nodded. He looked down for a while, not really saying anything. 

Yamaguchi, having fallen uncomfortable, sat up and slipped his panties back on. Ignoring the way he felt Tsukishima's eyes shoot through his back.

"I'm going with you," Tsukishima said suddenly, "I'm not lying. I'm coming. I'm fucking coming." 

"Are...you sure?" Yamaguchi asked, "I'm going tomorrow." 

"So am I. I'll come back to you in a few hours. Tell my parents I'm staying the night, wait for me." He kissed Yamaguchi's temple, before standing, slipping his pants back on and leaving. 

Yamaguchi blushed, almost close to tears from his excitement. 

Not he, but _they_ were leaving. 

Tomorrow...

And Yamaguchi could never have wanted his best friend more. In every single way.

The only downside was how sore his ass would be for the next week. Tsukishima can fuck hard, apparently. 


End file.
